If Today Was Your Last Day
by Bloody Toxic Love
Summary: SULBERT Adam proposes to suali. wedding! Yay!


**Chapter 1**

"_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right…"**_

_****_"Tommy?" Adam said into the phone.

"Adam? What the fuck. Its 3 am in the morning!" tommy replied yawning.

Adam stood there in the room pacing. Suali was asleep in the other room.

"Tommy can we meet tomorrow?" Adam asked careful to keep his voice low.

"…Why?..." tommy asked unsure of what he was getting into

"Can't tell you now. Just can we meet?" Adam said.

Suali shifted in the bed. _Crap._ Adam thought. He needed to know now.

"Can I or not?!" Adam said getting impatient.

"Umm… sure, I'll meet you at that one, cafe Corsa? "

"Yea, sure see you at 12ish." Adam said in a hurry.

"Okay… sure Bye." Tommy said then hung up.

***the next morning around 9am***

"ADAM! WAKE UP!" Suali yelled jumping on Adam and bouncing up and down.

Adam still didn't understand why Suali always got him up like this. It was dark in the room still but Adam knew if he didn't get up then Suali would get the air horn out as he did numerous times before.

"ADAM! GET UP!" Suali said jumping off him and running to the dresser where he kept the air horn.

"NO! Wait! I'm up, I'm up!" Adam said jumping out of bed

"Good. Now let's make some breakfast." Suali said heading into the kitchen. Even though Adam wasn't much of a breakfast person Suali always insisted he eat it. 'It's the most important meal of the day' or 'it puts fuel in you' he would say always nagging Adam in that finish accent. So Adam had no choice but to give in.

Adam walked into the kitchen in is navy blue boxers and observed how Suali moved around the kitchen. He was always so happy in the mornings. He loved seeing Suali happy. It brought a smile to his face.

"So what's on the menu to day?" Adam said in a playful tone.

"Green eggs and ham" Suali joked.

Adam made a face. He didn't particularly like the color green or eggs…

"I'll have a bagel"

"You never eat eggs. You should try them. There good for you." Suali said waling over with a plate of scrambled eggs. He motioned for Adam to try them.

"I don't wanna try them." Adam said pushing away the plate of eggs

"Try them." Suali said pushing them back in front of Adam

"Sorry babe but I'm not tryin those eggs or any future eggs." Adam said and then getting up and walking over to where the bagels were stored. He grabbed a bagel and spread some cream cheese on it.

"Babe, today I'm gonna have lunch with Tommy. We're gonna be at that one café in town." Adam said hoping Suali would let him go. Suali never really like Tommy but excepted that he was Adams best friend.

"Oh, okay…" Suali said a pang of jealousy running though him.

Adam walked up to Suali and put his arms around his waist. Suali smiled.

"Babe. Tommy's strait. What we did during Glam Nation was for entertainment." Adam said trying to reassure Suali.

"I know, but sometimes I just… I just don't like him."

"Suali. He is my best friend. I would never do something like that to you."

"Ok."

***Lunch with Tommy***

"You're late Adam." Tommy said as Adam walked up. Tommy was slightly annoyed but he knew that he, himself had been late for everything so he would let it slip… this time.

"I know. I'm sorry but traffic was a bitch. I think there doing some kind of road work."

Adam sat across from Tommy.

"There wasn't any traffic when I drove here." Tommy said knowing Adam was lying. Adam was always a horrible liar.

"Okay, I was with Suali. We uhh… ya know."

"Yeah I don't need any more info. "Tommy said laughing.

"So what did you bring me here for? What was so important that you had to call me at 3 in the morning?" Tommy asked. Adam knew Tommy didn't like to be woken when he was asleep. He learned that after the incident on the bus… Yeah… don't ask.

"Suali's birthday. I want to do something special for him. I… uhh… I wanted to propose to him" Adam said pulling out a small gold ring.

Tommy's eyes widened. His best friend was gonna propose to some one! He was most likely to be the best man at his wedding! OMG!

Monte didn't talk to Adam anymore. In fact no one from the old band did besides him.

"That's great Adam! So… why are you telling me this?" tommy said partially confused.

"Cause I want it to be special. And I need help planning this all out. Would if he says no? i just… I'm nervous about it all." Said Adam fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Adam, no one could turn you down. You good looking, funny, have an amazing personality and a good kisser." Tommy winked at the last part of his sentence. This caused Adam to blush.

"Are you sure you're strait?" Adam asked laughing. This made Tommys face go red as an apple.

Tommy has always been a little touchy on that subject. He is strait but he didn't like people making jokes about it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm strait or else I would have got you in bed a long time ago." Tommy joked.

The both laughed.

"Adam. Don't worry. He'll say yes. Each day's a gift, especially with you."

**A/N: Okay be sure to review. The next chapter will be coming soon. I hope. **

**As much as I wish I could own Suali and Tommy and Adam I don't. They own them self's. **

**Happy readings and be sure to tune in next time for chapter 2! :D**


End file.
